


Daddy's girl

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Иди к Папочке, - Лестрейд хлопает себя по коленям и вальяжнее разваливается в кресле, стараясь занять как можно больше пространства. В его представлении Папочка - это кто-то очень большой и грузный. Приходится соответствовать, хоть габариты и не совсем позволяют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's girl

\- Иди к Папочке, - Лестрейд хлопает себя по коленям и вальяжнее разваливается в кресле, стараясь занять как можно больше пространства. В его представлении Папочка - это кто-то очень большой и грузный. Приходится соответствовать, хоть габариты и не совсем позволяют.

Шерлок склоняет голову, словно нашкодивший ребенок, встает на четвереньки и подползает ближе. В его глазах столько наигранной покорности, что с трудом верится, будто это тот же самый человек, который повергает в ужас половину ярдовских сержантиков. 

Шерлок сам предложил эту игру, и она ему явно нравится. Лестрейд не хочет думать, почему. Пусть у него будет просто кинк на подчинение, на отсутствие контроля, пожалуйста. Только бы не сексуальное насилие в детстве. 

Иррационально Грег хочет, чтобы у его любовника все было хорошо не только в будущем, но и в прошлом. Он знает, что никакого "хорошо" в прошлом уже не существует, но все равно желает невозможного. Поглаживая по-детски беззащитную макушку (после секса; за завтраком; прямо сейчас), он надеется изгнать из чужой головы все плохие воспоминания. Целуя Шерлока, он каждый раз загадывает, словно в детстве, забрать часть чужой боли, переварить ее в котле сердца и отдать обратно чем-нибудь хорошим. Любовью, например. Пусть той и так в избытке.

\- Ну давай, ты же хорошая девочка, - Лестрейд вновь хлопает себя по коленям и несильно тянет Шерлока за волосы. - Делай, что говорит Папочка. На колени.

Шерлок неловко, точно настоящий маленький ребенок, еще не научившийся координировать свои движения, перетекает на Грега, умудрившись так и не выпрямиться в полный рост. Он все еще держит голову опущенной, плечи - чуть скругленными, чтобы казаться меньше, а ноги поджимает так хитро, что кажется, будто бы они действительно не такие длинные, как на самом деле.

Он прекрасен.

Пусть сама игра и кажется странной, но Шерлок отыгрывает свою роль так талантливо, что им невозможно не любоваться. Легкий румянец на щеках, растрепанные волосы, полуопущенные ресницы - и никаких платьев не нужно, даже в своей обычной одежде он походит на маленькую девочку. Не настоящую, естественно, а такую, какой стал бы дьявол (если бы существовал), чтобы соблазнить праведника.

Лестрейд тяжело сглатывает и приподнимает подбородок любовника пальцами.

\- Ну что ты, милая, не стоит смущаться Папочки. Папочка желает тебе только добра, он очень любит свою маленькую девочку. А ты любишь Папочку, моя хорошая?

\- Д-да, - Шерлок не изменяет голос, но говорит так тихо, что слышны только детские интонации, а разобрать, кто говорит - мальчик, девочка, мужчина или женщина - невозможно.

\- А что ты больше всего любишь в Папочке? - Лестрейд не отказывает себе в удовольствии немного воспользоваться ситуацией. 

\- То, что в-внизу... у П-папочки... - Шерлок сжимается еще сильнее, и только блеск глаз да внушительная выпуклость под брюками выдают его.

\- О чем ты, милая? - Лестрейд убирает руку, и Шерлок еще сильнее склоняет голову, будто стараясь укрыться волосами. - Ну же, не стесняйся, Папочка не будет тебя ругать...

\- П-п-папочкин член!.. - быстро выпаливает Шерлок и втягивает голову в плечи. Он играет даже руками, на которые Лестрейд сейчас почти не обращает внимания - тонкие пальцы с несвойственным им отсутствием ловкости мнут ткань брюк, будто подол маленького летнего платьица.

\- О-о-о, хорошая моя, не стоит этого стесняться. Ведь маленькие девочки обязаны... - Шерлок вскидывает голову в притворном порыве радости. - Да, да, обязаны любить Папочкины члены. Они просто созданы для этого, для них это совершенно нормально и естественно... - Лестрейду кажется, что от стыда даже его дикция стала хуже. Язык еле ворочается во рту, щеки и уши горят алым, где-то в горле скапливается комок. - Я обещаю, если ты будешь хорошей девочкой, Папочка обязательно-обязательно подарит тебе то, что ты хочешь... Но сначала ты должна показать, как сильно любишь Папочку.

Деланная покорность во взгляде Шерлока сменяется недоумением. Возможно, на столь продолжительную игру он и не наделся, рассчитывая, что его партнер так же, как и все остальные (а были ли остальные?), продержится только несколько начальных фраз, а потом все скатится к банальному минету и стандартному сексу. Лестрейда так и тянет показать ему язык, но он сдерживается.

\- Не волнуйся, моя сладкая, Папочка не причинит тебе вреда, - Лестрейд по-настоящему отцовским жестом гладит Шерлока по щеке и скользит ниже, на шею. - Давай, моя хорошая, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Ты никогда раньше не делала этого и не должна делать ни с кем, кроме Папочки. Только Папочка может засовывать свой язык, свой член, свои пальцы или что-либо иное в твой сладкий ротик. Ты меня поняла?

Взгляд Шерлока проясняется и он истово кивает, едва заметно расслабляясь. Все-таки, когда что-то идет не по задуманному им сценарию, он начинает нервничать. Лестрейд, словно они действительно целуются впервые, медленно касается его губ своими, терпеливо показывая, как нужно двигаться. Шерлок подыгрывает ему, раскрывая рот не в такт и неловко подаваясь вперед. Заигравшись, он даже тихонько постанывает (обычно он не имеет надобности или попросту не позволяет себе такого, даже во время самых страстных ласк), имитируя излишнюю чувствительность и отсутствие контроля. Лестрейду хочется посмеяться над таким усердием в изображении деталей, но игра так противоречива и увлекательна, а поцелуй так сладок, что отвлекаться даже на самый тихий смешок не хочется.

\- Вот так, моя сладкая, - воркует Грег, на миллиметр отстраняясь от припухших губ. - Ты очень хорошо стараешься для Папочки, ты очень хорошая девочка и ведешь себя очень хорошо. А теперь покажи Папочке, что у тебя под рубашечкой, Папочка хочет посмотреть на тебя...

Видно, что Шерлок еле сдерживается, чтобы не вздернуть бровь, но все же не выходит из образа и непослушными пальцами выталкивает из петли две верхних пуговицы, а потом замирает - будто бы в нерешительности.

\- Что такое, моя хорошая? Ну, что случилось? - Лестрейд участливо наклоняется к Шерлоку, почти касаясь губами его щеки.

\- Н-но... мне говорили... нельзя снимать одежду... п-перед другими... Это... нельзя... - Шерлок еще сильнее заливается румянцем, и Лестрейд с восхищением понимает, что ошибался, думая, будто его любовник воспользовался косметикой. Шерлок научился управлять даже настолько непредсказуемыми реакциями тела, как покраснения кожи. 

\- Тебе говорили все правильно, моя дорогая. Ты не должна раздеваться ни перед кем... кроме Папочки, - Лестрейд нежно убирает упавшие на лицо Шерлока пряди, и в этом жесте больше восхищения невероятными способностями, чем происходящим. - Помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Девочки созданы для своих Папочек, для них они должны быть хорошими. Не надо смущаться, моя сладкая, давай я тебе помогу...

Мягко отстранив руки любовника, Лестрейд начинает медленно расстегивать мелкие пуговицы, но останавливается, едва дойдя до середины. Сам не понимая как, он чувствует негласные правила этой игры, а они требуют сохранения неловкости и максимальной интимности, будто все происходит не в их спальне, а в темном закутке, на бегу или там, где в любой момент могут разоблачить.

Ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы отвести в сторону правую полу узкой рубашки и добраться до соска, но так даже интереснее. Он с силой проводит по соску большим пальцем, вкладывая в движение все собственничество и грубость, которые ему удается найти в себе. Шерлок дрожит и намеренно всхлипывает так тихо, чтобы непонятно было, больно ему или хорошо. 

Естественно, он представляет, что игра, в которую они играют - аморальна, а настоящий ребенок в подобной ситуации испытывал бы отнюдь не положительные эмоции, но, возможно, его заводит именно осознание этой аморальности и собственная непричастность к ней. Или максимальная беззащитность, которую предполагает выбранная роль. А, может быть, и вовсе что-то темное, вроде комплекса Электры - кто знает? Лестрейду плевать. Он хочет помочь, но бередить старые раны без ведома и желания - напрасный, а, самое главное, жестокий труд. 

\- Вот видишь, моя маленькая, тебе же нравится то, что делает Папочка? - Лестрейд сжимает пальцами сосок, а потом отпускает, мягко поглаживая указательным. - Ты так сладко стонешь, ты такая отзывчивая, такая хорошая для Папочки... Ты же хочешь порадовать Папочку?

Шерлок несмело кивает, будто не зная, что последует дальше. В его глазах столько безграничной доверчивости, что она кажется настоящей, и от этого Лестрейду становится дурно. 

\- Ну же, моя хорошая, дай Папочке осмотреть тебя полностью, - шепчет он хрипло, чувствуя, что его тошнит - то ли от слишком сильного возбуждения, то ли от отвращения к тому персонажу, которого он отыгрывает. - Покажи, что между твоих сладких ножек, будь хорошей девочкой. Папочка просто посмотрит, он не сделает тебе больно. Будет только приятно, я обещаю. Ведь ты же веришь Папочке?

Шерлок снова кивает и выдавливает едва слышное: «Да», а затем неловко начинает расстегивать ремень, и Лестрейду кажется, что эта неловкость уже не наигранная. У Шерлока стоит точно так же сильно, как и у него самого, и руки у него трясутся, возможно, уже просто-напросто от возбуждения.

Лестрейд с наигранной отцовской терпеливостью ждет, пока «чадо» справится со сложной для него задачей, но даже не думает помогать. Вместо этого он щекочет и гладит соски, распаляя еще больше, заставляя Шерлока торопиться как будто бы по собственному желанию, но, на самом-то деле, по велению папочкиной воли. Еще одно негласное правило игры: свобода есть, ее много, но она остается иллюзией. Как взрослый обретает над ребенком власть своей силой и опытом, так и тот, кто становится «Папочкой», должен создать видимость подобного неравенства.

Чуть не вырвав пуговицу из петли, Шерлок расстегивает брюки и приспускает их вместе с бельем так, чтобы обнажить только головку члена и задницу. Все остальное скрывают и маскируют складки ткани так, что можно представить, будто у Шерлока действительно больше ничего нет, кроме манящего входа и некоей эрогенной зоны, играющей роль клитора. Лестрейд не отказывает себе в удовольствии еще немного задержаться на сосках, чувствуя, как от каждого легкого щипка по телу Шерлока пробегает дрожь, а потом легко целует его в щеку и смотрит вниз.

\- О-о-о, ты такая красивая, такая сладкая маленькая девочка, - шепчет Лестрейд, чувствуя, как в горле пересыхает то ли от возбуждения, то ли от никуда не желающего уходить смущения. Поддразнивая, он гладит живот Шерлока, заставляя сжаться от ожидания прикосновения, а затем проводит большим пальцем по члену, размазывая выступившую капельку смазки. 

Шерлок дышит так тяжело, что приоткрывает рот, и заворожено наблюдает за тем, как Лестрейд поглаживает одними пальцами устье уретры и щепотью обхватывает головку. Тихонько застонав, он тонко шепчет: «Папочка», и прижимается к Лестрейду еще сильнее, елозя голым задом по его брюкам, будто насаживаясь на невидимый член.

\- Какая нетерпеливая маленькая девочка, - Лестрейд накрывает головку ладонью и начинает размеренно поглаживать. - Ты правильно делаешь, моя дорогая, нужно показывать Папочке, как сильно ты хочешь, как ты любишь Папочку и как сильно тебе нравится его член. Ты же очень хочешь почувствовать папочкин член внутри себя?

\- Д-да... - почти стонет Шерлок. Достаточно громко и хрипло, чтобы стало понятно - игра зашла так далеко, что он уже постепенно теряет контроль. - П-папочка, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

\- А ты была хорошей маленькой девочкой? - Лестрейд не прекращает поглаживать головку одной рукой, а второй сжимает маленькую упругую ягодицу, выглядывающую из свободно спадающих брюк.

\- Да, Папочка, да, да, да... - Шерлок трется все сильнее, но не берет инициативу в свои руки и не прикасается к себе самостоятельно, как сделал бы в обычной ситуации, если бы посчитал действия Лестрейда слишком медлительными. Из упрямства или, быть может, из желания получить наивысшее удовольствие, он все еще соблюдает правила игры.

\- Ты ведь хочешь порадовать Папочку, хочешь доставить ему удовольствие? Давай, оближи... - Лестрейд высвобождает руку, придавленную плечом Шерлока, втискивает пальцы в полуоткрытый рот, а потом вновь приобнимает его, сжав ладонью ягодицу и скользнув ниже, к анусу. - Вот так, моя хорошая, будь послушной, впусти Папочку, расслабься...

Изогнувшись дугой, чтобы дать партнеру лучший доступ, Шерлок что-то невнятно мычит, елозит и вздрагивает, пытаясь потереться об руку Лестрейда, поглаживающую его головку и насадиться на пальцы другой, кружащие по расселине между ягодицами. 

\- Какая нетерпеливая, какая сладкая, какая послушная... - безостановочно шепчет Лестрейд. 

Он никогда не видел Шерлока таким, и, может быть, ему бы даже понравилась такая наигранная страстность, но... есть в подобном поведении что-то неправильное. В конце концов, тот человек, которого он любит, так себя не ведет. Пусть это сентиментально, но ему нравится настоящий Шерлок, обычный Шерлок, Шерлок, который на День Святого Валентина подарил им собственное расследование (только они вдвоем, никого больше), перехваченное из-под носа у полиции. Шерлок, который как-то задумался так сильно, что потерял четверг. Шерлок, который непреклонно молчал во время первого раза, напугав Лестрейда своим равнодушием, а потом порывисто вскочил с постели и прямо так, как был, абсолютно голым, сыграл экспромтом невероятно страстную мелодию. Шерлок который один единственный раз прислал ему фотографию своей задницы и больше так никогда не делал. Шерлок, который... В общем, Шерлок, а не кто-то там другой, пусть даже визуально на него похожий. 

Ладонь потеет, начинает скользить по головке быстрее, и Лестрейд осторожно, но намеренно грубо вталкивает два пальца внутрь, заставляя Шерлока сжиматься и извиваться на своих коленях.

\- Что же ты, давай, будь хорошей девочкой, не сжимайся... - Лестрейд почти не двигает пальцами, боясь поранить, но кружит третьим около входа, будто бы намереваясь войти. Шерлок и сам прекрасно справляется - дрожа и дергая тазом, он насаживается все глубже и глубже.

\- Папочка, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - шепчет он безостановочно, не заканчивая фразу, будто не зная, чего хочет. 

Но Лестрейд знает за него.

\- Так и быть, моя сладкая, - говорит он будто бы с неохотой, - ты очень хорошо себя вела, была примерной девочкой, поэтому... и только поэтому я разрешу тебе сегодня кончить. Ну давай, кончи для Папочки, не заставляй его ждать.

Естественно, Лестрейд не ожидает, что его приказ исполнят; он как раз думает о том, чтобы незаметно расстегнуть ширинку посильнее, взять смазку и натянуть Шерлока на свою руку, как перчатку, но тот неожиданно морщит нос, как всегда делает перед особенно сильным оргазмом, застывает, а затем кончает с хриплым рычанием, до треска стиснув его рубашку. 

Лестрейд удивленно приподнимает брови, улыбается, но только крепче обнимает обмякшего партнера, не давая тому упасть. Лишь через полминуты, когда дыхание Шерлока из редкого становится нормальным, он позволяет себе тихонько присвистнуть.

\- Это было круто. Не видел, чтоб у тебя так стояло.

Шерлок что-то неразборчиво бурчит в ответ, и Лестрейду приходится наклониться ниже, чтобы расслышать исковерканное: «Отстань», и слившееся в одно: «Ни слова больше». Он начинает возиться, пытаясь, очевидно, сползти на пол и встать на колени, но Грег его останавливает.

\- Нет, не надо, лежи, я не хочу.

\- Ну и как хочешь, - с трудом произносит Шерлок, утыкаясь ему в шею, а потом с хитрецой добавляет: - А как же папочкино обещание? Кто сказал: обязательно подарю тебе то, что ты хочешь? Я все помню.

\- Это Папочка сказал, не я. А я не смогу сейчас кончить, - говорит Лестрейд, прислоняясь переносицей к виску Шерлока. - Слишком уж... Не по мне такие игры, короче. Отойду - отсосешь. - Шерлок недовольно ерзает, собираясь возмутиться, но замирает, когда Лестрейд договаривает: - Если захочешь повторить, скажи. Это было, конечно... странно, но мне... даже понравилось.

Шерлок фыркает, но не возражает.


End file.
